


Not Quite So Wrecked

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Spike had responded to the first thing Buffy said in Wrecked instead of the second?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite So Wrecked

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: during S6's Wrecked  
> Written for Spring 2010 seasonal_spuffy  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas  
> 

"What's the hurry, love?"

"The hurry is I left Dawn all night." Buffy hopped into one boot, already searching for the other. "And don't call me love."

Spike stretched languorously. "Willow's home, right?" He grinned, watching her hunt for her panties.

"I don't know that. I didn't plan on... oh God." She cupped her hand over her mouth. "I don't know if anyone was home with her."

His languor gone, Spike scrambled into his jeans.

Buffy yanked on her shirt. "What are you doing?"

"Got to see the bit's all right." Shirt, boots. Sod the socks. "Plenty of demons in Sunnydale don't need an invite to your house."

She grimaced, dismissive. "Dawn isn't your responsibility."

"Hundred forty-seven days she was my responsibility."

"You're stuck here. The sun's up." _Duh._

He shrugged his coat over his head, an inadequate blanket. "You ready to go?"

Buffy's face was a mix of panic, regret and bewilderment. She met his eyes a moment, then looked away.

"Thank you."

He tucked the words in his pocket with the scrap of lace. Two treasures.

"I still hate you."

Spike smirked. "No you don't. But feel free to say it."

Together they charged up the splintered stairs.


End file.
